


The Only Way

by Trin303



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, PWP, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962415
Kudos: 15





	The Only Way

In Helen’s book, being a brat was just part of the play. She loved to tease John by letting her skirt ride up over her ass or bending down with her tits spilling out of her bra. She liked to drive him crazy with flashes of her panties and promises of what is to come.

She loved to make him flustered, whispering dirty things in his ear in public or casually stating innuendos. 

And she is careful and clever and knows to only press his buttons when she is in no danger of retaliation. In public or when she is leaving to go to work or run errands.

Still, Helen has the feeling that she has pushed John just a bit too far during their evening out in New York. Her foot pushing up his pant leg, massaging his thigh during dinner. Leaning over at dinner and flashing him her tits. Not-so-casually rubbing at the front of his pants as they stood by the river’s edge on their after-dinner stroll.

She was going to get it, she knew.

She could see in his eyes as he walks her back to the car. His hand digs just a little too hard into her hips and she wonders, hopefully, if his fingers will be bruised into her skin.

They drive home in silence and Helen chews on her lip to keep her mouth shut. Until she knows just how much trouble she’s in, she’s not willing to dig herself deeper.

John pulls into the garage and goes into the house. She follows, watching as John strips off his tie and undoes the first few buttons of his shirt. He takes those steps down to the sunken sitting room and takes a seat on the couch. He turns on the news and pats his knee.

“Come here.”

Fuck.

She considers running, if only for a second, but there’s nowhere she could go. He would catch up regardless and then she would be in even more trouble.

And she knew from experience that there was no making it up to John when he had decided on a punishment.

“Dress up,” John tells her as she reaches him.

Helen bites her lip and pulls the dress up and over her hips. John reaches forward and yanks her panties down.

She steps out of them and John tugs her forward. She lands with her stomach on his thighs, her bare ass in the air. Just as he wants.

“Arms.”

Fuck.

Helen reaches back, her wrists together, ready to be tied. It’s not enough. John grabs her forearms and pushes them together behind her back. He takes his tie and wraps it around her elbows, yanking the strip of fabric as tight as it will go without actually, truly hurting her. A good sign, she thinks, as he weaves the rest of the tie down her arms, strapping her wrists together.

“You were a bad girl tonight,” he tells her, running his hand down her arms, her back. He rubs her ass, squeezing gently at the globes. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Is that a question?”

She shakes her head, quickly. “No. I’m sorry.”

John hums and his nails dig into her ass. “For what?”

“For teasing you. I’m sorry for teasing you.”

“I accept your apology. But,” John wraps his hands in her hair and yanks up. Helen whines at the perfect pain that shoots through her as John forces her to look up at him, “you were still a bad girl, weren’t you?”

She nods again.

“So fucking naughty." He releases her hair and she falls back across his lap. Before she can reorient herself, a hand slaps down on her ass.

"Fuck!"

John sucks in a breath, "that language… Just for that, I'm adding three. You have Seventeen more to go and I don't want to hear another word out of you unless it's  _ thank you, daddy. _ "

She whimpers, "th-thank you daddy."

He hums in approval, giving her ass a rub before three more slaps come down in quick succession.

"Thank you, daddy!" She bites out, her breath stuttering. 

He just told her and she has already lost count of how much she has left.

She doesn't have long to think because his hand slaps down again and a moan escapes her.

"Moaning at a spanking?" John scoffs, "makes me think you wanted this the whole time." He smacks the round flesh again, "you could have just asked. But no." His hand makes her as quake as it turns such a pretty shade of pink, "you had to make me hard at dinner. I should have just taken you there, on that table, in front of everyone. You're lucky I'm a nice man, aren't you?"

"Y-yes."

"Yes who?"

"Yes, daddy! Thank you, daddy!"

He finishes the last few strokes and Helen wiggles her ass, whimpering at the feeling. The delayed exhilaration that flows through her.

"Mmm, took my hand so well, didn't you baby?"

She nods, "thank you, daddy."

John chuckles and reaches between her legs, "Ah, what's all this?" His fingers sink into her soaking folds, "Did my hand get you wet, baby? You're such a dirty little girl. Do you think I should let you come?"

"Please, daddy, I want to come."

Again, John wraps his hand in her hair and wraps the other arm around her, pulling Helen up. John positions her up so she sits on his lap. He grips each of her legs and pulls them apart so that she is forced to straddle his leg.

She looks back at him curiously.

"You said you want to come. So make yourself."

She blinks in confusion, reaching back towards the opening of his pants. John catches her wrist before she can.

"Uh-uh. You have to use my thigh."

"But…" she tries to push against his hand to reach his fly but John pushes back.

"No. Riding cocks is for good girls. And you weren’t a good girl, were you, Helen?”

She whimpers and John grabs her bound hands in one of his, the other resting on her hip.

"The only way you're coming is on my thigh."

"But your pants…" she tries to argue.

"I won't say it again. If you are coming, its on my thigh. Otherwise, you're done for the night."

Helen whines softly but compiles immediately before he takes the offer off the table. He has before, leaving her desperate and dripping for hours.

So she grinds down on his leg, rolling her hips.

John laughs lightly as she rubs herself back and forth over his thigh, soaking his pants with her wetness. It isn’t fair, she thinks, but that’s the point.

She teased him at dinner, now she doesn’t get his cock. Her only relief will come from this. Already, she regrets her actions, which is exactly what John wants.

“Look so pretty riding my thing.” John tells her, “Even when you’re being a whiny little brat.”

A hand slides up her side and comes around to squeeze her tit. Helen arches back, her clit grinding against his leg.

“Does that feel good, baby?” He teases, “Shall I do it again?”

He reaches over to the other breast and squeezes again, before pinching the nipple hard.

“Ah!” Helen cries out, her hips erratically rolling into his thigh.

“Such a pretty little brat.” John tells her, bumping his leg up, making her call out again. “Come on. Soak daddy’s thigh in your sweet cum.”

Helen feels the tightening of her stomach, the sharp increase of her heart rate as John bounces her up and down on his leg. “FUCK!” She screams as she completely ruins John’s pants as she comes. Again, he pinches at her breast, this time in punishment.

She knows, even as she rides her high, that she is in trouble again.

She wasn’t supposed to swear.

Before she can even think about it, John has pushed her off his knee, onto the floor, and is turning her around to face him, spreading his legs further apart.

“What did I say about swearing?”

She whimpers, “I’m sorry, daddy--” But his hand is in her hair and he yanks her forward so that her face is pushed into his soaked dress pants.

“Clean it up. Do a good job, and maybe I’ll reconsider taking it out on your ass.”


End file.
